Promise: The Return
by Doreloupe
Summary: A childhood promise of several years, never broken, but not yet fulfilled. Has this promise been fated by the stars, or should it never have been thought of again?
1. Chapter 1

I gazed at the glittering purple hair tie in my hands, silently pondering on memories past.

I smiled quietly as the adventures ran through my head, allowing me to relive them as if it happened yesterday. My mother has forgotten everything about that encounter. The only thing she remembered was coming to a dead end before shortly reaching our new house.

I shifted my gaze from the hair tie to the vast meadow beyond. The grass looks as if it has caught on fire, as the setting sun silhouettes the grass perfectly only lighting up the tips with a bright orange glow. I sometimes wonder what mum would say if I told her what really happened. What really occurred during the small gap in her memory. But I knew her, she would laugh at first and say it was a tale created from my "over-active imagination" and then brush it off.

I bound my now longer brown hair up with the hair tie and sighed, as the first stars start to appear in the darkening sky. I look up to watch them for a little bit, continuing my thoughts about the Spirit World.

I wonder if anyone would even remember me. I mean sure, I was a human which wasn't very common for them , but it has still been a long time since I left. Has a longer time passed in the Spirit World? Does time even exist there?

It has been almost nine years since I returned from the Spirit World. I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back. Will I ever be able to see Lin, Zeniba or even...or even Haku again? I still remember the promise we made the day I left the Spirit World.

_"Will we meet again sometime?"_

_"I'm sure we will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise. Now go and don't look back."_

I smiled again at this memory and got up to return home.

* * *

_A large red gate with a long, dark tunnel laid ahead of me. It resembles the entrance gates similar to those from the old amusement parks from the late 1990s. Yet, it's different. It is now covered in layers of vine as the forest before it seems have grown even wilder than the last time._

_I looked into the tunnel for a moment before quickly running in and arriving at the other side of it and exiting the building. I looked back and saw that it hasn't changed a bit on the other side, as the building still looked somewhat new and returned my view to the meadow._

_A river ran by the stairs, still small enough for me to get across without too much trouble. Although the place was completely empty, I knew I had returned. I watch as the sun slowly begins to set, and the lights in the town turn on and the streets begin to fill with spirits of every kind._

_I run through the different streets and alleyways before arriving at the grand bath house just across the small bridge. My smile grows larger as I see Lin and the rest of the crew wave to me and cheer my name. I start to walk across the bridge towards the bath house._

My eyes fly open as I felt my body hit the ground.

_Ow..._I rub my head as I recover from my fall.

Unfortunately, I had developed a habit of sleep walking as I got older. I look back to find the cause and see a large round stone half buried in the ground. After a closer inspection I figure out that it's the statue that marked the entrance of the tunnel.

It's just like in my dream...the place doesn't seem to have be visited by anyone since we last went there. Though the tunnel is mostly accessible, the gate is covered with vines and the forest has overgrown a lot. It's a miracle that I am still able to find this place night after night even while asleep.

Normally I look on at the tunnel for a little while longer before going back home as to not get in trouble with mum. However, tonight I felt I just had to push on. I quickly crafted a makeshift torch and went through the tunnel.

To my disappointment the other side looked exactly as it did in the day time. No large river with ferries crossing from one bank to another, no lights shining at the town on the other side, not even a single spirit in sight, just the plain meadow with statues and rocks scattered randomly through. I heaved a deep sigh and was about to turn away when a particularly strong wind blew from the direction of the town, blowing out my torch.

Thankfully the stars were very bright this night, so my eyes adjusted quickly as I turn around to see what could have caused such a powerful gust. There was nothing out of the ordinary, no clouds nor any sign of a storm at all. And yet the closer I looked, the more I noticed a figure standing at the edge of the stairs  
I walked closer trying to get a better view and see who it could have been. As I got closer it looks like..no...it couldn't be...but that dark hair. There's no mistaking it, and yet I can't believe it.

Is it...?

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is one of my first fanfictions written in a really, _really_ long time. I would love some feedback on what you guys think of this story. I have about four more chapters already written up and I'm sorry if some of them are kind of short. But I would like to know how it's progressing as a story and any tips or guides to help out would be much appreciated

This is my absolute favourite Studio Ghibli movie of all time and of course, I do not own any of this. All characters and plot line references belong to Spirited Away (C) Studio Ghibli - Hayao Miyazaki


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there for a few moments in silence. I just couldn't believe it. My eyes must be playing tricks on me...they _have_ to be playing tricks on me...

It couldn't possibly be..._him_...

However, after a few more minutes I just couldn't hold back anymore. A wide smile broke out onto my face as I rushed to the figure with arms outstretched in front of me.

"Haku! It really is you! I can't believe it, I thought I'd never see you again!" I hug him tightly as tears start to form in my eyes.

"It's okay Chihiro, you're here now there's no need to cry." He smiled softly as he wiped the tears away.

It's strange, even though I've changed quite a bit since my last visit, Haku seems to have almost stayed the same with some very minor changes. For one, he's much taller than he was nine years ago and his hair is slightly longer than before, almost at shoulder length but not quite.

I look away quickly realising that I was probably staring at him for a longer time than I should have, and he just laughed kindly. I'm glad he hasn't changed much.

I continue to hug him for a bit longer not wanting to let go before a thought crossed my mind.

"Haku?"

"Yes Chihiro?"

"What happened to the rest of the Spirit World? Where's the river? The ferries? Why are all the lights off? Why isn't there any-"

He laughs again before it quickly fades. "You have a lot of questions."

"Well I have been gone for nine years."

"That's true."

I looked around the surroundings for a little while longer and ask again. "So what happened?"

His smile vanished. "I can't tell you that right now Chihiro; but come, we should go to the bath house. The others are there waiting for you. We've all been waiting for you to return since you left."

My smile only brightened at the thought of seeing the others again just as I had seen in my dreams countless of times. And yet...there was this small part of my mind nagging at me, trying to warn me that something just doesn't seem right. However, I shrug it off quickly as my excitement at seeing the others overcame all other thoughts for the time being.

It's odd...I decide to not tell Haku as it seems he already has a lot on his mind, but I couldn't help feeling that I'm being watched.

* * *

"So the girl has returned, has she?" A voice said scornfully as a pair of hazel eyes carefully watches the passing scene reflected across the spherical crystal surface.

"Yes. The others have prepared a festival in honour of her return." Another slightly less harsher voice replied.

The former snorts in response. "Those fools have no idea what's in store. There should be no celebration held for a little brat like _Sen_." The eyes glower at the mention of the name, as if it's very being was a curse.

"Shall we arrange to rid her from Our world?" The second voice questions with almost a hint of excitement.

The former's eyes darts to the apprentice, immediately wiping the grin off the latter's face and paralysing them. "No. You know how valuable she is. Her potential is greater than that of even the most powerful spirits in this world. She would make for the perfect sacrifice. But she cannot be one just yet, she must be readied first."

"O-of course. H-how could I have forgo-forgotten..." The apprentice stammers now fearing their master. "W-what do you sugges-suggest?"

A smile crosses the former's face. "Of course it won't be easy...the girl is smart so she won't be trapped so easily. And yet...I know the perfect plan in order to capture her."

"Ah, you truly are wise." The apprentice comments in hopes of avoiding another glare and possibly being punished. "May I ask what this ingenious plan consists of?"

"No. You may not know the details just yet, in time you will learn. However..." The former smiles again this time a little more sinisterly, "Haku, will be the bait."


	3. Chapter 3

As we got closer to the bath house, things started to seem more normal. More lights were on and more spirits were roaming freely in the streets. Memories began to flood back to me and I smiled to myself as I remembered them.

Finally we arrived at the bridge before the bath house, it was just as I remembered it, it's almost as if time has stayed still in this place, but I didn't mind. Everyone was there waiting, waving to me and cheering my name.

"Look look! It's Chihiro!"  
"She's here, she's finally here!"  
"Chihiro came back! I knew she would!"  
"Chihiro!"

As I walked across the bridge with Haku everyone gathered around eagerly asking me questions of my time in the human world.  
"Hey Chihiro! How long has it been in the human world?"  
"What have you been doing there?"  
"Made any new friends Chihiro?"

"Lin, Boh, Kamaji, you're all here! I've missed you all so much!" Tears started forming in my eyes again at all the familiar faces that surrounded me. Everyone had smiles on their faces and were laughing at the happy reunion and I laughed too.

"Patience everyone." Haku spoke up and everyone fell silent to look in his direction. "Chihiro has had a tiresome day and needs some rest. You can all see her in the morning when she's less tired. Lin if you please."

"Well alright mister party pooper, can't help it that we're excited since we haven't seen her in a long time. But you're right, Chihiro does need her sleep. Come on up, we'll be staying in the same room as before, hope you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled and followed Lin through the crowd into the bath house.

***

I quietly ate a bun that Lin had made me on the edge of the balcony that overlooked the sea. I remember sitting here when I visited the first time. For some reason, the view calmed me.

"So it's only been nine years in the human world?" Lin asked amused at this thought as she cleaned up the room for the night.

"Nine years is a pretty long time in the human world you know." I smiled at her.

"Eh, that's probably true. I don't really remember much about my time in the human world, it was very short. In fact my earliest memories of there are vague, most of my time has been in the spirit world."

I guess I had given her an odd look since the next moment she said, "What? You didn't think we were once a part of the human world too?"

"No...it's not that. It's just...that thought never occurred to me before." I gave her a surprised glance.

Lin laughed. "Everyone was once part of the human world, Chihiro, it's just that we've moved on to the spirit world after our time there. Haku for example, he was the river spirit in your world. You remember of course."

"Was? Isn't he still the river spirit?"

"Well...yes and no. It's a difficult question." She paused for a moment as if to think of what to say. "He is still the river spirit, yes. But that doesn't necessarily mean that he is still the river spirit in the human world."

"Oh. I see." Still slightly confused by her explanation. "And what about you?"

"Me? You mean what spirit was I in the human world? Hmmm..." Lin took a spot next to me on the balcony and stared up at the starless night sky for a while before looking out into the sea as well. "You know, I really can't remember. It was such a long time ago and I don't think it was anything significant."

"That's not true, if you weren't significant, you wouldn't be a spirit then."

She grinned. "Perhaps you're right. Either way I can't remember a thing. Sorry Chihiro."

"It's not your fault. I can barely remember my own childhood and it's only been a few years."

"Yes...well memory is a fickle thing at times, you remember what you need at times, and other times no matter how hard you try it never comes back, not until later anyways. I've heard from Haku you've been trying every night to return to the spirit world since you left, even in your sleep! Is that true?"

"From Haku...? How much has he said about me since I've been gone?" I said surprised by the fact that he talked about me, especially since he didn't seem to be that kind.

"How much? He practically wouldn't shut up about you since you left. I would say that's unexpected of him really, but you certainly left an impression on him and perhaps something more. He's been watching over you ever since you left you know."

"Watching over me? What for...? I thought he couldn't...what do you mean by something more?" I asked defiantly as colour started to rise to my cheeks.

"Oh come on Chihiro, I know you're not blind." Lin laughed even more, "If you don't know by now, I don't know what to tell you."

I rolled my eyes at her and returned my view to the sea. "To answer your question. Yes, I have. I honestly don't know why though, I didn't think I'd actually be able to go back. I thought that perhaps in a few years, I'll just forget that experience and move on with my life, but no. It's just as Zeniba said, 'memories aren't forgotten but sometimes they are just difficult to recall'. Many times I went down there, I didn't remember why or what for, but I just felt I needed to be there. Then I began to remember again in my dreams, but I have no idea how I was able to get back here."

"Hmmm." Lin had a serious expression on her face which was rare for her. "Normally the only way for a human to enter the spirit world is if the world itself wants them to enter. Other times it's usually due to a powerful spirit wanting the human back, but there's very few that would even risk that chance."

"Spirits can _call_ humans into this world?"

"Only the powerful ones. But that's never really happened before as far as I know. The last time you entered was because the world wanted you to enter. This time...I'm not so sure."

"Oh..." I said not sure of what else to say.

"Anyways." Lin returned to her cheerful self. "It's high time you get to bed or I'll keep you up the entire night talking. Everyone's made plans to be with you tomorrow so you'd better get some rest or you'll be tired the entire day."

Lin got up and went inside to go to sleep as well, but stopped just before entering the room.

"Hey Chihiro."

"Yes Lin?" I turned to face her.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks." I nodded slightly and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Chihiro."_

I heard my name being called softly in what I thought was my dream.

_"Chihiro!"_ The voice this time was much harsher though still a whisper, causing me to wake up.

"Mmmmm?" I said while rubbing my eyes to focus them in the dark room.

"Come to the balcony."

I stumbled out of my sleeping area towards the balcony to see who it was.

"Haku!" I exclaimed excitedly and then realised it was still late and quietly covered my mouth and turned to make sure I didn't wake Lin up. Thankfully she just rolled to the other side still sound asleep. "Haku what are you doing here? It's late, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Don't worry Chihiro, it's not really a priority at this point. I came here to give you this." He took my hand and pressed a small item into it. "Take care not to lose it, it may help you in future. Now go back to bed and get some rest."

"But..." Before I even had a chance to get my words out, Haku had already flown away. I wonder where he stays when others don't see him...

I tried to examine the item under the moonlight, but to no avail from what I could tell it seemed to be a talisman of some kind but it was too dark to tell anything else about it. I slipped it into my pocket and went back into the room to sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine Chihiro!" Lin's cheery voice surprising me awake.

I yawned. "It's still so early...can't we sleep in a bit more."

"Sorry kiddo, we're still in the bath house though we don't get to work until later, we want to take you out on a day at the town. You never really got to see the place before, have you?" She inquired curiously.

"No...I only ever remember going to Granny's house, I don't think I actually got to see the town."

"Ah that's right. I remember you took the train with that monster..No-Face right?"

"Yea.." I said trying to remember. "She was really kind, not at all like Yubaba."

"Really? I'm surprised, from what I've heard around here, they all say she's just like her sister."

"Not at all. She helped me remember who Haku was...and she made me this!" I pulled the purple hair tie out of my hair and showed it to Lin.

"Wow" She said examining it as it shone in the sunlight. "She really made that for you?" She handed the hair tie back to me.

"Yes, she did. She also let No-Face stay with her, not something Yubaba would have ever done." I retied my hair.

"Hmm, guess I was wrong about her then. Anyways come on, we have to get going if we want to be back in time." Lin opened the door and exited.

"Hey Lin?" I asked as I closed the door to the room.

"Yea?" She turned back to me.

"Do you know where Haku stays? I don't think he'd be in the bath house any more since he said he wouldn't be working for her before I left."

"Haku? He never stayed at the bath house to begin with. I have no idea where he stays. Now come on!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Just where are we going?" I whined to the rest of the group since we had been walking for what seemed to have been at least an hour.

"Don't worry Chihiro, we're almost there. I'm sure you won't regret it." Kamaji kindly replied. I immediately felt bad for being so rude, especially since they had helped me so often during my last visit, I stayed quiet until we reached our destination.

We continued walking through the town for about another ten minutes and it became apparent that we were in a less populated part of the town. We continued along the main path even though the buildings had fallen away behind us and after a few more trees and shrubs we came to a clearing with a cliff.

"Here we are." Lin said triumphantly as she stood just by the cliff edge and looking on. I joined her side to see what was of interest and the view had taken my breath away.

"It's...beautiful." I mumble with awe.

"Isn't it? One of the few things that have remained unchanged over the centuries, probably because very few humans make the journey to even here.

Before us laid a vast lake completely surrounded by dense, undisturbed forests. In the centre of the lake stood a lone small but magnificent island which boasted the most ornate and by far the most beautiful temple that must have ever existed in the world. The rest of the island was shielded from our view by the trees and other plant life that consumed the island in a natural beauty unmatched. Towards the entrance of the temple just before the steps was a torii that seemed to have been standing there since the beginning of time.

"What is the name of this place? Of that island?" I say still quite astonished by the view.

"There isn't a name for this place. I'm not sure though what the human world calls it." Kamaji replied quietly, almost sadly.

"It's gorgeous, I didn't believe such places completely untouched by anything for years even existed anymore."

"Yes, a place such as this is very rare to come across nowadays even in the spirit world. That's also what makes it very sacred." Haku spoke up.

"If that's the case, doesn't that mean many pe-spirits come here for rituals or even normal visitation?" I asked curiously as many people would travel far and wide for a place only because it's sacred.

"No. Things work a little bit differently in the spirit world. If a place is considered sacred, no spirit is allowed to visit too often or they will face great consequences. Even Yubaba wouldn't risk it." Lin informed me.

"She's right." Haku commented, "This allows the site to remain as it is and not lose its powers and beauty too quickly. It may even allow the land to stay for thousands and thousands of years in the human world."

"And if people visit it?" I asked wondering if people affected any of this.

"Depending on what the people do. Normally, humans cannot take away a significant amount of power on their own if they just visit, so it doesn't matter too much. However, if they try to reform it, then the land could lose everything in a matter of a few hours even if the reform isn't complete." He answered with a very serious tone in his voice.

"But thankfully," Kamaji interjected, "we have nothing to worry about for a long time as humans seem to know better than to cause harm to such a place. Now come, we must return to the bath house before it becomes too late." He turned away and started heading back into the town.

Lin and Haku nodded their heads and agreed and joined him. I stood at the edge for a few moments trying to take in the view as much as I can, before I catch up to the others as well.

It's odd, but I can't help feeling there was a very significant reason for them to all bring me here. I have no idea why that would be the case at all, but ever since I returned I felt that something wasn't quiet right. Coming to this place today further convinced me of this feeling. However at present, I felt there's nothing more I can do but to wait until the time is right.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the super long wait on this, school is in full swing and I'm attempting to get everything organised. However, on that note, I bring you a new chapter! The chapter isn't fully completed yet, I plan on adding a bit more to the end or middle. Not sure which, but it'll be updated again soon. Would love some reviews on thoughts/comments so far, thanks!**

* * *

It was evening by the time we all got back to town. The sun was already low in the sky, setting it ablaze with vibrant yellows and oranges. The light in the town increased as more and more streetlamps came on and spirits quickly filled the streets going on about their nightly business. The others walk ahead as Haku and I linger behind. We mostly stay quiet as if unsure what to say. Haku breaks the silence first.

"So it's been nine years in the human world…how much has changed?" He questions.

"A lot actually." I lower my head a little reminiscing about the events since I last saw Haku.

"In that case, we can talk about it another time. Where you won't be as rushed." He notices my response and changes the subject. "On the other hand, not too much has changed in the spirit world."

We arrived at the bridge in front of the bath house. The other two have already disappeared into the doorway, but Haku pauses where the bridge starts to lead visitors to the bath house. He looks up at the sky and the almost enchanting moonlight surrounds his figure, making him glow in an ethereal way.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have been able to remain in the human world. But everything happens for a reason." He turns to me and smiles lightly. "You should head back in. The others will probably be expecting you, though you don't have to worry about working at the bath house again. I think Yubaba has learnt her lesson after testing you. If you need anything, just come to the clock tower in the town's central courtyard, I usually am close by the area."

"Thank you." I return the smile and place my hands in my pocket when I feel something at my fingertips and pull it out. It was the talisman that Haku gave me the other night. "Oh! Wait, Hak-"

I scanned the area, but he was already gone.

* * *

"There you are Chihiro. Finally done talking to your boyfriend?" Lin teases as she carries a bucket of warm water and a cloth in her arms.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I feign a huff and flick some of the water at her.

"Ah, hey! Watch it…" She laughs and wipes the droplets off her face. "I know you don't have to work here, but would you mind helping me out a bit with another one of the dirty tubs? Unless you have somewhere to be?"

"No. Not at all. I'd be glad to help!" I smile almost excitedly. Surprising even for me since the cleaning wasn't exactly memorable. But at least it ended well the last time thanks to No-Face. _Speaking of…I wonder where he is now…maybe with Granny?_

I shake the thought off for the moment and follow Lin into the bath room to help her out.

* * *

The afternoon sun radiates throughout the sky as I walk with Lin, Kamaji, and Haku through the town. It felt nice to be able to walk around without worrying about fading away or getting unwanted attention. However, at this time of day there are very few spirits that roam the town streets, but I don't mind the quiet.

As we approach the river I notice a figure standing by the water edge. The figure looks so familiar…even though it's a transparent black like the rest and yet…

I rush forward and they others yell surprised by my sudden reaction but I ignore them and continue towards the figure.

"Why it's…" I go to reach for what seems to be the figure's shoulder but it turns to face me before I could do so. I gleam at it brilliant. "No-face!"

* * *

The others catch up to us and pause for a moment.

"Well…so it is. He hasn't been back at the bath house since you last went on the train." Lin comments. "What are you doing up here?"

"Uh uh uh." No-face points towards me.

"You came to see me…?" I ask slightly flattered. "That's very kind of you." I bow to him.

"Where's Granny?" I asked

"Granny...?" Lin questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Zeniba."

"Oh her. Hmm I don't know...she doesn't come into town that often. She's usually at her cottage far away."

"That's odd...I'm sure she'd have come to see me. No face did. Do you know what happened, No-face?"

"Uh uh uh." No-face made a gesture similar to shrugging.

"You don't?" I asked somewhat disappointed.

"Uh uh." No-face shook his head.

"That's odd...I'm sure she would have said something. I want to go see her but I don't have any tickets..."

"I can see if I can get you some." Haku immediately spoke up.

"Oh really?" I perked up a bit. "Would you like to come?"

"Only if you want me to come Chihiro."

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" I saw Lin trying to stifle a laugh as colour rose to my cheeks. If Haku noticed he didn't say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I...I have no excuse. Sort of. I'm working on another story so I haven't been as focused on other ones...I'm not going to make anymore promises on when the next chapters will be out since I don't want to fail to meet the deadlines and disappoint (if anyone would be disappointed by this o_o;). Just know I haven't given up on this story and I _will_ finish it, but it'll probably take some time. I'm not sure if I'll add anything to chapter 6. I do have to add something, but I just don't know if I'll place it there or a later chapter. Read the author's note about an update for that as the new chapters come out. Now without further ado, I bring you chapter 7!**

* * *

Small waves rippled over my feet as train tracks ran along underneath the water. Haku said he'd meet me here at sunset, Lin happily offered to take me to the station and teased me endlessly throughout the trip.

The sun slipped below the horizon, leaving an orange-red sky behind. The train will be here soon, but Haku is nowhere in sight.

_I hope Haku hasn't run into any trouble trying to get the tickets._

The stars overhead twinkle just as they did on the meadow, and a light appeared from far away.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long." A voice from behind startled me.

"It's okay, it wasn't too long. I'm sorry for making you go through so much trouble for me. I know these tickets are hard to get..."

"It's alright Chihiro. I don't mind." A calm smile spread across his face.

* * *

The train arrived and the inside lights come on just as we board the train. Haku presented the tickets to the collector before we take our seats. There were only two other spirits in the same compartment as us. The whistle blew and the train soon sped its away across the sea to destinations afar.

At first the two of us sit in silence. I can't think of anything to talk about, but I guess neither could he. He broke the silence first.

"You told me a lot has changed in the human world since you left. We won't reach our stop for several hours if you want to talk now."

"Huh? Oh! Right..."

I started to recount all the events that have occurred since I left the Spirit World. Once we were settled into our new home, I was enrolled at a nearby school and started attending classes. I didn't have many friends there except for Ryuki and Makoto, but it didn't matter much they were the only two friends I really needed. After we finished we all went to the same high school and did very well in most of our classes. I used to hate doing any work, but Ryuki and Makoto definitely influenced me to become a good student.

Makoto was a particularly good artist and in fact, planned to going to an art university in Tokyo after high school. Ryuki on the other hand had a brilliant mind and wanted to become a doctor in the future, though she had no idea where she would go for university. I never gave much thought about what I wanted to early on, but in my second year of high school I joined the school newspaper team and quickly became one of the best authors. I decided then to pursue journalism as a career.

My dad's new job made him travel a lot more so I mostly grew up with my mum for the last few years. However, one day he was returning from an international trip, but the plane got caught in a terrible storm and they were forced to land in the sea to avoid a disaster. But he never came home. We continued to check the reports for any new details about the incident nothing turned up for a while. A week and a half later, a report in one of the major newspapers revealed the facts of the emergency evacuation.

All of the passengers exited the plane and several inflatable dinghies were deployed waiting for the rescue planes to arrive. When the planes did arrive to the location they didn't find any of the dinghies or any people. They looked around the area and found a small rocky island not far from the landing site. They sent scuba divers around in the area and found all of the dinghies at the bottom of the sea. They also found some of the bodies of the passengers but others were never recovered. It was believed that they tried to make for the island, but the waves around it were so strong that they were instead dashed into the rocks. My dad's body was one of the many that weren't recovered.

Mum then planned on moving away from our current home to a different city, but decided to stay until I graduated high school. Ryuki and Makoto were of endless support to me and helped me through the terrible time. I'm still thankful for all their help, though I may not see them again regularly I know we'll always stay in touch.

We moved houses once after I graduated, but since I was going to be attending a university that was very far away, she helped me find a nearby apartment. I would have been moving in about a months' time had I not reentered the Spirit World.

Haku sat in silence for most of the time I was speaking, but placed his hand on mine when I brought up the incident with my dad. I couldn't keep my composure when talking about it, even if we weren't as close towards the end, I still missed him.

"I'm sorry Chihiro. I made you remember things that you perhaps wanted to forget." He looks slightly glum.

"No. It helps to talk about it." I tried to smile but the tears fell anyways. He gently patted my head before swiftly pulling me forward and placing a kiss on my forehead. The motion is so sudden that I froze in place, unsure of what I should do. But he pulled away quickly and told me to continue on.

"What about you Haku? What has happened in the Spirit World since I left?" We still had some ways to go, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask him.

He starts off by telling me about confronting Yubaba shortly after I left. She was furious when he told her his real name, but she couldn't do anything since the contract ended immediately after he spoke his real name. He left the bath house after that, coming in once in a while to to visit the others. Most of the time he spent by his river or running various errands, but he didn't go into details about that.

Not much has changed about the Spirit World otherwise. It had become livelier after I left, apparently, I was the talk of the town. I'm slightly taken aback when I hear this. I don't understand why they would do that, I thought most spirits hated humans and looked down upon us.

"Of course. That was always how it was. But after you came here and changed your own fate, they took a certain liking to humans, but especially to you."

"Me? Only because of a memory?" I fail to see their reasoning.

"A memory is a powerful thing. We're here because most of us have some lost memories that anchor us to this world. If a human enters the Spirit World, usually it's next to impossible for them to ever remember anything about the human world, so they get stuck here and either disappear or eventually become a spirit themselves. If a spirit enters this world after passing from the human world, they usually retain some memory but most of the time it's not enough to pass on."

"Pass on? To where?" I've always thought the Spirit World was the final resting place for everyone that leaves Earth.

"The Spirit World is only an in between world. It's not separate from Earth, therefore, we share the same land and sky. But it's supposed to help spirits transition into the next world. That world is the eternal paradise that both humans and spirits want to reach in the end."

"So what happens to spirits here if they can never remember enough to pass on?"

"Depending on how powerful the spirit is they can either stay here for the rest of time, or eventually fade out of existence."

"What kind of memories do spirits have to remember in order to pass from here?"

"That, no one really knows. Many of the memories have to be about their lives, but nothing else is known."

We continued to talk for a bit longer before falling into another silence. I noticed though, that after this talk Haku's demeanour changed from his usual serious self to a more dejected state.

* * *

Opposite us sat a strange spirit with cat-like features such as the head, ears, and the tail. I found out later from Haku that it was a Nekomata. It seemed disinterested in almost everything, though at times when I look up I catch it staring at us. After a while the train arrived at a stop and the Nekomata gets up to leave. It stood at the doorway and gave me a long, hard glance and then disappeared.

"What was that about?" I asked Haku as I continued staring at the doorway. When I don't get a reply I turned around and find him asleep with his head against the window. He looked very much at peace and I couldn't help but smile a little.

I yawned and soon followed suit.

* * *

**I would love some feedback on how the chapters are progressing and if the story itself is good! Thanks~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yaaaay an update after a millennium of inactivity. I apologise in advance, but as I said I _will_ finish this story one way or another. This chapter is notfinished, I just wanted to get something up to let you know it's still being worked on. At this current time I will not be adding anything new to previous chapters, I realise that the chapters are a little short and from now on I'll be trying to make them longer. After I finish the story, I am likely to go back and revise the previous chapters but you will be notified if that is the case. Onward to chapter 8!**

* * *

A gentle tap on my _ woke me from my slumber. I rapidly blinked to take in my surroundings, it's still night. I brushed my wrist over my lips to rid myself of the drool on it. A small wet stain was on the shoulder of Haku's shirt and I tried to apologise as my cheeks burned. He let out a gentle laugh.

"It's okay. You seem to have slept well, I'm glad." His smile only made me feel more embarrassed. "This is our stop, I don't think you want to miss it."

We step out onto the great sea, the train pulled out of the station and trailed away into the unknown. The familiar island greeted us once more, but Granny's lamp was no where to be seen. I suppose I shouldn't have expected to see it again, after all that was the only time I visited her and perhaps she didn't feel the need to keep one anymore? Haku is about to lead the way when we heard a faint sound, an irregular beat that grew louder by the second. We scanned the area and Haku's sharp eyes spotted the light first. It was the lamp. It bounded up to us in a frantic manner, paused for a moment to bow before resuming its erratic dance, bouncing all over the place. Haku furrowed his eyebrows.

"Take us there." He picked up my hand in his and we raced across the dark grounds after the candle lamp. It did not curl itself up onto the gate as it had done last time but instead continued on until it hopped madly around in front of the door. It was slightly ajar with a light from within.

"Oh no." I murmured and we rushed in.

My worst fears were confirmed. The cottage was empty with only a fire in the hearth and the one ceiling lamp lit. There was a kettle on the stove furiously boiling, spilling it's contents into the flames below. I quickly shut it off as Haku took a look around. I wouldn't have known if anything was missing, but everything seemed to be in order. Yet, there was no sign of Granny anywhere. No-face should have also been here, unless something had happened and he was trying to tell me that in our earlier meeting. I silently kicked myself for not paying closer attention, but Haku called me over not allowing me to continue.

"You haven't had the chance to meet with her, right?" I nodded in response. He frowned before pointing to something that was caught in the window sill. I instantly recognised it as one of the paper birds and reached out for it, but he stopped my hand. Instead he lifted the window slightly and I feared it would have flown out by the wind, but to my surprise it remained motionless for a minute. As if by magic it floated up until it was perfectly balanced on the pointed tip, wings outstretched. It _was_ by magic, I thought to myself. I had forgotten for a moment where we were. Zeniba appeared before us, though Yubaba and her look alike, I'm certain it was Zeniba standing before us.

"Granny!" I yell, overjoyed to see her well. I saw Haku shake his head, looking more unsettled than ever and glanced at him inquiringly.

"This is not a current projection of herself. This was a message left by her."

I opened my mouth to ask a question but Granny started speaking before I can get a word out.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
